


Blood and Tears

by liesofserendipity



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesofserendipity/pseuds/liesofserendipity
Summary: Content warning: Blood, cutting, depression. 035 comforts a depressed 049.
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Blood and Tears

**049 POV**

049 silently watched the blood drip from the cut on his arm. It hurt, but he didn’t mind, as it distracted him from the pain inside. He drew up his scalpel again, ignoring the anxious voices over the intercom, and made yet another slice, relishing the sting. He deserved this. He’d hurt 035, after all the mask had done for him. He was cruel, pushing away those around him, and after all that wanting their love. He didn’t deserve 035. He didn’t deserve anyone. He cut into his arm a third time. A small voice in the back of his head told him to stop, what was he doing, this wasn’t going to change anything; but his swirling emotions clouded it out. 049 was done with crying. What was the use? All that mattered was the fresh sting of the blade against his skin, the hypnotic red of the blood that welled up. The cuts were shallow; He didn’t want to end his life, not yet at least. The knife-sharp clarity of the pain drowned out everything around him. He didn’t even register the urgent voices of the researchers as they panicked over what to do.

**035 POV**

I was surprised when I received a host. This didn’t seem like an interview as normal; I wondered what they wanted me for. When I asked, the researchers’ answer was vague.

“It’s SCP-049.” I was instantly filled with concern.

“Is he okay?” The last time I’d seen him, we had gotten into a huge argument. I’d walked away angry, and we’d both said quite a few hurtful things. Now I’d had time to cool down, I just wanted to see him again, and to resolve things between us. Yet I got no answer to my question, which only increased my anxiety. 

After they handcuffed me, I was dragged out of my cell. They seemed to be in a hurry, which was unusual. I didn’t resist; All I wanted was to see my doctor. 

When we reached the cell, I was roughly pushed through the door as it slammed closed. I was about to complain when I saw 049. There was blood,  _ his _ blood, all over his left arm; He held his scalpel in the other hand. His eyes were cold and detached as he moved to slice across his forearm.

“No!” My voice rang loud against the silence as I instinctively rushed forward, ripping the tool from his grip. Shocked, 049 looked up at me.

“Mask?”

“My love, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Suddenly, 049 started to tear up; In an instant, he was sobbing.

“I didn’t- I thought- I thought you hated me,” he got out between tears. Shocked, I swept him into my embrace.

“What do you mean? I could never hate you.”

“But I- I…” I shushed him gently, stroking his back.

“Is this about the argument last week?” He nodded. “Oh, honey. I was angry, yes, and rightfully so; but that could never change how much I love you.” I let the doctor cry into my shoulder for what felt like hours before the sobbing reduced to sniffles. He pulled back from the embrace, wiping his eyes. I took the opportunity to grab his arm, examining the cuts. I was horrified at what I saw; there were thin slices that went almost the whole way up his arm. No wonder the researchers had dragged me in here.

“My god, doctor, how could you do this to yourself?” 

049 sniffled. 

“I… I felt like I  _ deserved _ it.” I took his face in my hands.

“My love, you could  _ never _ deserve something like this. Nobody does.”

“Really?”

“Of course! You’re one of the most kind-hearted people I know. Despite how you may seem outwardly, I know that all you really want to do is help people. It’s not your fault if they don’t see that,” I assured him, and he seemed to relax a bit. I helped him clear the wounds, and bandage his arm; the doctor heals fast, so they should be gone in just a few hours, thankfully. Before the researchers made me leave, I sat down with the doctor and looked him in the eyes.

“You’ll tell me if you ever feel like doing anything like this again, right?” The doctor nodded. “Promise me,” I insisted.

“I promise.” I smiled, and gave him a kiss before I left.


End file.
